


New Dawn

by Crystal_Aether



Series: Tales of Hydaelyn [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Aymeric works too hard, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Full Circle, Gen, It is safe to say some of these character tags will only make sense if my other fics were read, Married Couple, Married Life, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), New addition to the family is here, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Tomorrow and Tomorrow, they worked hard for this guys, this is thousands of years in the making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Aether/pseuds/Crystal_Aether
Summary: Early one morning, as the new dawns light streaked through the dark skies of Ishgard, Aymeric worked ever diligently within his study at De Borel manor. As he signed the last of his missives, the Elezen’s ears picked up the beautiful melody of a familiar song as the lullaby echoed in the hallway.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: Tales of Hydaelyn [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765480
Kudos: 6





	New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place some time after Esuna.  
> ...I'm a sucker for happy endings.

…

Early one morning, as the new dawns light streaked through the dark skies of Ishgard, Aymeric worked ever diligently within his study at De Borel manor. As he signed the last of his missives, the Elezen’s ears picked up the beautiful melody of a familiar song as the lullaby echoed in the hallway.

_“For whom weeps the storm_

_Her tears on our skin_

_The days of our years gone_

_Our souls soaked in sin_

_These memories ache with the weight of tomorrow_

_Who fights?_

_Who flies?_

_Who falls?...”_

Aymeric hummed along to himself as he closed his inkwell and stored his plume. Full glad he chose to awaken so early. With a small smile, he left his study and made his way toward his and Davina’s bedchambers sedately, the familiar tune much closer than before.

_“Stand tall my friend_

_May all of the dark lost inside you find light again_

_In time tumbling turning we seek amends_

_Eternal winds to the land descend_

_Our journey will never end…”_

Stretching lightly, the Lord Speaker untied his house robes and hung them carefully by his chest of drawers. He was amused to find his clothes for the day already laid out for him over the bedspread, knowing full well it was his wife’s doing. The Lord Speaker suspected she must have chosen his attire as she herself dressed for the day.

The Elezen could see it in his minds eye, the Au Ra awakening moments after him. Excited and restless for what was to come. Davina would have gotten up to stretch gingerly. Recalling the date, she must have immediately flittered about to prepare for their special day. As if on queue, for Aymeric recalled the vivid sounds from earlier this morning, the siren calls of their Sweet Heart beckoned her to move faster in her preparations in order to answer wholeheartedly. 

His wife then tended to _him_ in her tender way as she ate, and then fed their Dear one in turn. _He_ remained ever watchful of the world around him with his iridescent, azure eyes as his Lady dressed him in his finest. So bright were the precious orbs, in the right light, one would think they housed the new dawn sky.

Perhaps they did.

Considering how peaceful the morning has been, the Lord Speaker could surmise his Lady succeeded in keeping their Dear one at ease.

As was her want to do.

Today was an important day and if Aymeric would hazard a guess as to the selected attire, Davina may wish for the man to stand out just as much as _him_. The Lord Speaker relented and accepted her guidance. If left to his own devices, the Elezen was certain he would have selected something a tad more modest for the occasion.

Shaking his head lightly, for in his opinion, she needn’t trouble herself so, Aymeric entered the adjacent washroom. Surprised once again by his wife’s thoughtfulness as the Elezen discovered an already prepared bath and a second, far more preferable, set of clothing waiting for him by the door.

Aymeric outright laughed as he whispered to himself. “She spoils me so. Dare I presume I have grown so predictable in our Bonded bliss?”

Alas, the Lord Speaker was certain the Warrior of Light would deny such facts. Claiming he was as spontaneous as their younger years.

He will make certain to prove such metaphorical spontaneity by foregoing work for the rest of the week and insisting on his own share of the responsibility. It takes two after all...or a village as some would claim. Aymeric surmised thanks to his early morning push, he was just ahead enough in his duties to do just that. Wishing with all his heart to not miss a single moment with his greatest Loves.

Even if this ridiculous sleep schedule would be the end of he and his wife.

_“From those who've fallen to those who rise…_

_A prayer to keep us ever by your side._

_An undying promise that we just might carry on…_

_In a song…”_

Aymeric continued to hum along with the distant croons as they wafted to his ears. He finished his bath, dried, and dressed with his usual precision. Once he was satisfied with his appearance, the Lord Speaker searched their shared closet for a shawl, knowing full well Davina may have forgotten to take one in her occupied state. The chirugeoun’s made it quite clear she should avoid catching a chill, for she was still recovering after her arduous ordeal.

Decided, Aymeric selected the newest shawl he gifted her just last night for their Bonding Anniversary. If the Elezen had the right of it, then the Au Ra may be wearing the newest dress he gave her as well.

The newest shawl would match the gown’s design splendidly.

_“Pray don't forget us your bygone kin…_

_With one world's end, does a new begin._

_And should our souls scatter unto the wind…_

_Still we shall live on…”_

Satisfied with his preparations, Aymeric made his way across the hall toward the slightly ajar doorway, Davina’s shawl in hand.

_“Stand tall my friend…”_

Opening the door as quietly as possible, the Elezen leaned against it with a small, enamored smile. His gaze falling upon the figure of his beloved wife.

The Lord’s Speaker’s azure orbs roamed over the Warrior of Light’s form as she sat regally upon a high-backed rocking chair, dressed in the umbral finery of her Ishgardian gown and Thavnarian headpiece. Her crown of silver hair pristine in its Garlean braided updo, reminiscent of the style she wore during their Eternal Bonding ceremony.

Davina's figure was silhouetted radiantly by the sunlight, which glittered through the gossamer curtains of the nursery’s arched windows. Beside her, its streaming rays landed upon the ivory paint of the crib’s wooden frame, its downy covers, and the stuffed Carbuncle which laid within its confines, appeared aglow.

_“May all of the dark deep inside you find light again…”_

The new mother gently moved the seat to and fro as she held the cherished bundle that was their son in her arms, continuing to sing softly with a small smile. Her eyes not once leaving their precious one as she took in his sleeping form. Spellbound, Aymeric entered the nursery slowly drawn toward his family. Saying nothing, lest he disturbed the peaceful moment.

Sensing her husband near, Davina’s glittering celestine gaze rose to meet his azure orbs. With great care, Aymeric rested the shawl around his wife’s slender shoulders, garnering a grateful smile for his efforts. Mesmerized, the Elezen knelt before her and their sleeping little one.

Their miraculous son…

Their dearly missed Eos…

Their sweet, little Ardbert.

At a mere few weeks old, their little one became the Bonded pair’s whole world. The couple giving themselves wholheartedly to their tiny love.

At last, back where he belonged.

 _“_ _This time, tumbling, turning we make amends...”_

As the babe dreamed, his tiny fists and feet occasionally wriggled. The movements wrinkling his billowy baby gown, its purple ribbon fastening remaining undisturbed. Leaning forward, the Elezen rested his forehead against the Au Ra’s. He reached toward their boy to lightly rove his finger over his full head of ebony hair, caressing his near, indistinct pointed ears. Aymeric’s digit then made a gentle path over the little ones ruddy, chubby cheek and tiny fingers. His sweet, little rosy lips tilted in an unconscious smile before they slackened once more.

Unconsciously, Ardbert latched onto his father's roving digit, holding Aymeric’s finger in a strong grasp. The Lord Speaker felt his heart shatter and reassemble a thousand times over, his smile grew wider as he kissed the tiny fingers holding his larger one.

_“Eternal winds from the land ascend…”_

Davina adjusted her hold on their babe and cupped Aymeric’s cheek as her sung words fell to a whisper.

_“Here to lift us…”_

Aymeric kissed his wife's palm with as much care as he brought the lullaby to a close. The baritone of his voice a grounding hum to her lilting croons.

_“That we…won’t…end…”*_

The new father basked in the Radiant presence of his family, looking forward to their child's Baptismal Blessing to come.

On this, the dawn of Halone’s Feast Day.

...

**Author's Note:**

> *Source: Tomorrow and Tomorrow
> 
> For those eagle eyed readers, yes this ties back to Chapter one of Consort of Radiance. Think of this one-shot fic as the "full circle" moment, or the "victory lap," Aymeric and Davina worked so hard to reach as a couple. If anyone has read Consort of Radiance and Esuna, then the Elidibus character tag will make sense.
> 
> More one-shots may come up in the future as I continue to work on Book 2 of Consort of Radiance, so stay tuned. :)


End file.
